livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Arianna (Satin Knights)
Basic Information Race: Merfolk (Mermaid) Class: Summoner (Synthesist Archetype UM) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: CN Languages: Common, Aquan, Draconic Deity: Ordon of the Stormlords Abilities Mermaid Eidolon Fusion STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) STR: 16 DEX: 14 +2 (02 pts) +2 Racial DEX: 12 CON: 13 +1 (01 pts) +2 Racial CON: 13 INT: 14 +0 (05 pts) INT: 14 WIS: 14 +0 (05 pts) WIS: 14 CHA: 16 +2 (05 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 16 Vision: Low-light Vision: Darkvision 60' Type: Humanoid (Aquatic) Type: Humanoid (Aquatic) and Outsider Amphibian: Breathes water and air Outsider: Breathes air and water Combat Beauty Statistics (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (+1) + FC (1) (Summoner) AC: 14 = + DEX (2) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Misc (0) INIT: +02 = (2) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (0) CMB: +02 = (0) + STR (2) CMD: 14 = + BAB (0) + STR (2) + DEX (2) Fortitude: +01 = (0) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (0) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (2) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 05', cannot freely 5' step; Swim 50' Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Combat Beast Statistics (Max-2) HP: 10 Real + 11 Temporary = + CON (+1) (Eidolon) AC: 13 = + DEX (1) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Misc (0) INIT: +01 = (1) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (1) CMB: +04 = (1) + STR (3) CMD: 15 = + BAB (1) + STR (3) + DEX (1) Fortitude: +01 = (0) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = (0) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (2) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30', swim 30' Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Beauty Weapon Statistics Long Spear: Attack: +1 = (0) + Str (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Reach weapon Forearm Crutch: Attack: -3 = (0) + Str (1) + Improvised (-4) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Improvised club Tail Slap: Attack: -8 = (0) + Str (1) + Improvised (-4) + Secondary(-5) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Secondary attack Special: If walking on crutches, she might attempt a tail slap. Dagger: Attack: +1 = (0) + Str (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Ranged: Dagger: Attack: +2 = (0) + Dex (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 10' range incr in air Spear Gun: Attack: +2 = (0) + Dex (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: refluffed lt. crossbow Special: Range 80' increment air, 5' increment under water Beast Weapon Statistics Two Claws: Attack: +4 = (1) + Str (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, B/S Special: Natural Primary Weapon Long Spear: Attack: +4 = (1) + Str (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x3, P Special: 10' Reach Dagger: Attack: +4 = (1) + Str (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Ranged: Dagger: Attack: +2 = (1) + Dex (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 10' range increment in air Spear Gun: Attack: +2 = (1) + Dex (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 80' range increment in air Mermaid Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dex, +2 Con, +2 Cha, +2 Natural Armor Size: Medium Speed: 5' walk, 50' swim Favored Class: Summoner Synthesist Vision: Low-light Amphibian: Breathes water and air Class Features Summoner Armor/Weapons: Light Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapons, Can cast in light armor without ASF Spell Casting: Spontaneous, arcane, charisma based caster Fused Eidolon: Essentially overlaid battle skin ~ A synthesist summons the essence of a powerful outsider to meld with her own being. The eidolon appears around the synthesist so that the synthesist seems to be inside a translucent image of her eidolon. The synthesist directs all of the eidolon’s actions while fused, perceives through its senses, and speaks through its voice, as the two are now one creature. While fused, the synthesist uses the eidolon’s physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), but retains her own mental ability scores. The synthesist gains the eidolon’s hit points as temporary hit points. When these hit points reach 0, the eidolon is sent back to its home plane. The synthesist uses the eidolon’s BAB, and gains the eidolon’s armor and natural armor bonuses and modifiers to ability scores. The synthesist also gains access to the eidolon’s special abilities and the eidolon’s evolutions. The synthesist is still limited to the eidolon’s maximum number of natural attacks. The eidolon has no skills or feats of its own. While fused, the synthesist counts as both her original type and as an outsider for any effect related to type, whichever is worse for the synthesist. Spells such as banishment or dismissal work normally on the eidolon, but the synthesist is unaffected. Neither the synthesist nor her eidolon can be targeted separately, as they are fused into one creature. The synthesist and eidolon cannot take separate actions. While fused with her eidolon, the synthesist can use all of her own abilities and gear. In all other cases, this ability functions as the summoner’s normal eidolon ability (for example, the synthesist cannot use her summon monster ability while the eidolon is present). Fused Link: If the eidolon takes enough damage that brings it to zero, which would return it to it's plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice hit points to prevent an equal amount of damage to the eidolon. Summon Monster I: Cast Summon Monster I 6 times per day as a standard action SLA for a 1 minute duration. (Only available in Mermaid form) Feats Combat Reflexes (1st level): Gain additional attacks of opportunity per round equal to your dexterity bonus. Traits Rich Parents (Social): Start with 900 gp. Magical Knack (Magic): Pick an arcane class. You gain a +2 Trait bonus to (Summoner) caster level for spells cast from that class as long as that total does not exceed your character level. Skills Skill Points: 04 = [Base (2) + INT (2)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Summoner) Beauty: Str: 12 (1) Dex: 14 (2) Con: 13 (1) Int: 14 (2) Wis: 14 (2) Cha: 16 (3) Beast: Str: 16 (3) Dex: 12 (1) Con: 13 (1) Int: 14 (2) Wis: 14 (2) Cha: 16 (3) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2/1 0 0 2/1 -0 +0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 3 0 0 3 +0 Climb 1/3 0 0 1/3 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 2 0 * 2 +0 Diplomacy 3 0 0 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2/1 -0 +0 Disguise 3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 2/1 0 0 2/1 -0 +0 Fly 2/1 0 * 2/1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 3 +0 Heal 2 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate 3 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 2 +0 Linguistics 0 * 2 +0 Perception 2 0 0 2 +0 Perform (Sing ) 4 1 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 2 +0 Ride 2/1 0 * 2/1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2/1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 6 1 3 2 +0 Stealth 2/1 0 0 2/1 -0 +0 Survival 2 0 0 2 +0 Swim 10/11 0 0 2/3 -0 +8 Racial/Auto Use Magic Device 7 1 3 3 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Cantrips at will First Level 2/Day * Detect Magic * Mage Armor * Mage Hand * Enlarge Person * Jolt * Drench Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Sharkskin halter top and skirt -- lb Sky blue full length cloak with hood - -- lb (of travelers outfit) Shark tooth & black pearl necklace 5 gp -- lb Leather tailfin boot* 20 gp 3 lb Longspear 5 gp 9 lb Speargun (refluffed light crossbow) 35 gp 4 lb speargun bolts (10) in a quiver 1 gp 1 lb Daggers (3) 6 gp 3 lb 2 Wooden Forearm Crutches* 20 gp 8 lb Pocketed Scarf 8 gp .1 lb Stone of the Home Waters 540 gp 1 lb (worn on a second necklace as an amulet) (Create Water orison, salty, 3/day) (cost = 0.5*1*1800*3/5) Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Wet sleeping bag (watertight) 2 gp 8 lb 2 Waterskins 2 gp 8 lb 2 days of trail rations 1 gp 2 lb 2 bottles of perfume 10 gp -- lb 1 Potion of Cure Light Wounds 50 gp -- lb 1 Hammock .1 gp 3 lb speargun bolts (40) 4 gp 4 lb Water tight, scroll case 2 gp 0.5 lb 1 scroll of Expeditious Retreat 25 gp -- lb Water Whistle, Air Whistle .1 gp -- lb Periscope 20 gp 4 lb Whetstone .02 gp 1 lb Ioun Torch (20' light) 75 gp -- lb (backpack only) 32.5 lbs Body Items: 29.1 lbs Backpack Items: 32.5 lbs Total Weight: 61.6 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 as a mermaid 0-100 101-200 201-300 as a synthesist *Leather tailfin boot ~ A flexible leather wrap that laces up to cover her tailfin and protect it from dirt and rocks while walking with the crutches on land. Because of it's restrictive nature, -10' to swim speed while wearing the boot in water. 5 rounds to don or remove. *Forearm Crutches ~ Wooden crutches. Full circle, solid cuff around the forearm with leather wraps on the hand grips to maximize stability and control when swinging them as an improvised weapon. The feet of the crutches are also wrapped in leather to soften the clunk on wooden or stone floors. Finances PP: 5 GP: 15 SP: 17 CP: 8 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Eidolon Details Size: medium Gender: female Age: 22 Height: 5'3" Weight: 126# Hair Color: sandy blond Eye Color: green Skin Color: pale skin, deep blue scales Appearance: a pretty, bouncy mermaid Demeanor: more enthusiasm than common sense, unafraid because she has never met real danger Background Arianna is the youngest of the family. Her three older brothers help their father, who is a wealthy merchant, at work. She got fed up with their chauvinistic "look pretty until you can find a husband" attitude. So, with a little planning, Arianna set out to show up her brothers who would not dare leave the protection of the sea. She is heading out to make a name for herself, and to prove that she should be the heir to the family business. After all, she is the first in the family to be blessed with mystic powers. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approval *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval